


Good Doggy

by Ali_Hatter_Fanfics (Alicia_Hatter)



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Puppy Play, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Hatter/pseuds/Ali_Hatter_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una típica noche entre ellos dos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Doggy

—Ve por él. —Todd le ordenó, siempre en un dulce tono de voz.

Jesse Pinkman pudo ver las estrellas divagar por el cielo, todas alejándose de él, dejándolo solo en aquel abismo. Todd había lanzado una vieja y andrajosa pelota de tenis, casi tan desecha como Jesse.

Colocado a cuatro patas, Jesse se arrastró entre la tierra, luchando por mantener un ritmo inestable entre las cadenas que aprisionaban sus muñecas y tobillos. El sucio collar le daba picazón, pero no podía detenerse por algo tan insignificante.

La pelota llegó lejos, mucho más lejos que las veces anteriores. Jesse se cansó a medio camino, su arrastre era más débil y lento. La correa que prendía de su collar cada vez le daba menos espacio, en cierto lugar comenzó a tironear.

La tierra se acumulaba en sus uñas con cada arañar, tenía que llegar a la pelota, por más imposible que le hiciera la misión, estaba obligado a completarla por Brock. La correa lo jaló hacia atrás, gimió al llevar sus dedos por debajo del collar.

Algo de saliva bailó en sus secos labios, bajando por su mentón al momento en que siguió. La helada brisa se deslizaba por la punta de su nariz y las heridas aún abiertas en partes de sus mejillas.

El collar apretaba con mucha más fuerza a medida que avanzaba. De un momento a otro la correa dejó de prolongarse, inmovilizándolo. Las exhalaciones se agolpaban en sus fosas nasales, sin poder poseer registro de las inhalaciones. Sus ojos enrojecían y la saliva ensangrentada se escurría por sus dientes.

Estiró sus brazos intentando tomar la pelota, no era justo, ya estaba tan cerca. Apretó los dientes, chirriantes y húmedos. No le importaba quedarse sin aire, él tenía que atrapar la pelota, obedecer y servir, de eso dependía.

—Buen perro.

Con la pelota en sus sucias manos, Todd le acarició los largos y enmarañados cabellos, depositándole un suave beso en la frente. Jesse se estremeció y lanzó un pequeño gritito al sentir el contacto. Una indiscutible alusión de felicidad se bosquejó en su cuerpo, ese insignificante alago lograba serle satisfactorio y la caricia de los gruesos labios ajenos, había sido tan cálida, lo más cálido que sintió hasta ese entonces.

—Ahora, ve por tu premio.

Todd lanzó un trozó de carne, sobras de la cena. El estómago de Jesse rugió y sus flacos brazos se movieron con rapidez. 


End file.
